


Wait For You

by ToraTallium



Series: Eternity: Tomorrow Never Knows [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время возврата мира Вечности к Чистому Хаосу возник Портал, переместивший многих героев в незнакомый им мир. Они все помнят, но вынуждены жить в соответствии с правилами нового «дома». Но никто из них не ожидает встречи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For You

Вечер пятницы в клубе «Нова» ничем не выделялся среди прочих. Ожидаемый поток посетителей, желающих так или иначе отвлечься от работы и расслабиться – каждый находил здесь забвение, будь то выпивка или наркота. Хотя бывали и гости, приходившие исключительно ради музыки и выпивавшие не больше двух коктейлей за вечер. Виктор Хэлл был одним из них.  
  
Теперь его звали Константин Лэрд, он работал в крупной мафиозной фирме, торгующей оружием – сложно за двести лет не найти себе места в новом мире. Судьба преуспевающего мафиози была уже седьмой, или даже десятой; люди в этом мире дохли, как мухи, а к пришельцам быстрая смерть не приходила.  
  
Хэлл приобрел дурную привычку каждую пятницу ходить в новый клуб, кафе или бар – и еще ни разу не повторился. Заказав «Белые крылья», Виктор опустился на диванчик в затемненной части зала. Танцующий и укуренный молодняк здесь почти не мешал ни своим видом, ни коллективным шумом; зато хорошо просматривалась сцена. Потянулся за сигаретами, когда некто – мужчина никогда не обращал внимания на ведущий персонал – объявил:  
  
– А теперь встречайте звезду «Новы», Розалию Этвуд!  
  
Толпа ожидаемо загудела, когда на сцену вышла объявленная певичка – Ясень хорошо знал, что так называемые «звезды» клубов всего лишь либо дочки важных шишек, либо чуть более привлекательные внешне девушки, что не прибавляло им таланта. Действительно же качественный «живой звук» встречался в подобных заведениях крайне редко, и этот раз не должен был стать исключением.  
  
Однако выступление не начиналось, и даже раздражающий слух гам затих. Закурив, Виктор наконец посмотрел на сцену – девушка что-то объясняла ди-джею, стоя к Хэллу спиной. Наконец парень у пульта понятливо кивнул, и заиграла музыка – не столько клубная, сколько «медляковая». И сама Розалия повернулась к залу, выждала пару тактов и запела.

I know you're trying to get around me baby  
I know you've got me in your heart baby  
I know that you could love me  
If you only had a guarantee

Со сцены на Виктора – он готов был поклясться своей жизнью и памятью – смотрела Оливия Коул. Повзрослевшая, изменившаяся, безнадежно далекая Оливия, в память о которой он и заказывал именно «Белые крылья».

When I look at your face it's so empty  
I know I could fill you with love baby  
Your soul is dying for me  
Can't deny our energy

Ее голос со временем стал только сильнее. Он все также завораживал – иначе нельзя было объяснить настолько резко утихшую толпу. Но сама она уже не была той самой наивной девушкой, точно также как и Ясень перестал в этом мире быть собой.

And you're far, I'm near, you're there, I'm here  
You're hurting for me, I can see it in your eyes  
Some of the hardest things are easy to achieve with patience

Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять – она его узнала. Эту песню все в зале – даже сам ди-джей – явно слышали впервые; и предназначалась она именно для него. 

I'll wait for you until the heavens fall  
I'll wait for you until the end of the world  
I'll wait for you until I no longer breathe  
I know that's it's not impossible  
I'll wait for you until you finish your fight  
I'll wait for you until the timing is right  
I'll wait for you until you knock on my door  
'Cause right now it's feeling just like a movie  
Yeah, yeah, just like a movie, yeah, yeah

Что-то такое же она говорила ему давно, еще в той, прошлой жизни. Всего однажды, между делом, будто бы разговаривая сама с собой: «Я буду ждать». Тогда не было времени, тогда были проблемы важнее. Хотя бы и научить ее пользоваться своими силами, беззащитную и слабую.  
  
«Это пройдет», – говорил Виктор Лидделу во время очередной вечеринки без причины, – «Даже здесь она достойна лучшего».  
  
Сай удивленно приподнимал бровь, не узнавая приятеля, и загадочно молчал, ухмыляясь. Все-таки «Дом Скорби» был таким муравейником, где даже скрываемое, бывало, выплывало наружу. Что уж говорить о наивной девочке, у которой все эмоции прямо на лице написаны были – читай, не хочу.

I know that this is hard for you  
But you to know that I'm feeling it too  
It's taken some time but now I see everything  
It's so clear to me

Где теперь Сай – умер ли вместе с миром, или тоже живет не своей жизнью, Хэлл не знал. Да и что случилось с остальными действующими лицами его старой жизни, понятия не имел. Даже не пытался искать, не видя в этой затее смысла.

I can't give up your love without dying baby  
I'll wait until the sea is dry baby  
How do we know what love is  
Until it is free

А Оливия все смотрит на него, не отрываясь, заполняя своим голосом все окружающее пространство. Тлеющая сигарета обжигает пальцы, но Виктор лишь сминает ее, следя за Коул. Она определенно стала увереннее в себе – по крайней мере на первый взгляд.  
  
Слова повторяются, но нет сил прекратить слушать и уйти. Вместе с буквами, которые сами по себе ничего не значат, Оливия передает чувства и эмоции – острые, въедающиеся в самую суть, разрушающие все новоприобретенные постулаты.

You don't gotta do anything that you can't do  
You don't gotta do anything in a hurry  
You don't gotta do anything in a hurry  
I know you're there, you got me  
You don't gotta do anything that you can't do  
You don't gotta do anything in a hurry  
You don't gotta do anything so don't worry  
I trust you and I know you're there  
I know you're there

Как будто не было всех этих лет чужой жизни, как будто Вечность еще можно вернуть, и ничего не потеряно. Она двигается не так, как остальные танцовщицы – по-своему неуклюже, но гораздо естественнее и притягательнее. Чем дольше он смотрит на нее, тем менее реальным кажется ему мир, в котором он вынужден жить...  
  
Но вот последние строки допеты, толпа ликует, и зрительный контакт приходится разорвать. Дальнейшая программа клуба «Нова» проходит без изменений; но если раньше человек с именем Константин Лэрд покинул бы помещение через двадцать минут, то теперь человека с таким именем не существует. А Виктор Хэлл дождется закрытия, сам не зная, зачем.  
  
Пока она выступает, с ним пытается заговорить какой-то мужчина, явно восхищенный девушкой - Виктор же не спешит отвечать, больше увлеченный наблюдением непосредственно за «Розалией Этвуд». Незнакомец понимающе хмыкает и растворяется в толпе, но дракон этого даже не замечает.  
  
Ждать приходится не слишком долго – Оливия выступает всего час, после чего делает Хэллу знак выходить из помещения. Мужчина покидает клуб быстро, подходя к служебному выходу. Он думает все это время, что их встреча столь же судьбоносна, сколь бессмысленна. А потом тяжелая железная дверь отворяется, и ему на встречу выходит аазимар – такая родная и такая далекая...  
  
– Я ждала тебя.


End file.
